Episode 276 (6th October 1987)
Plot Angie sneaks out of The Vic following her night with Den. Pat answers the phone to Den's fling, Corinne, and tells her he will be in touch. Lou rushes around in the house before preparing to go to work on the stall once again. Dr Singh is not happy with the state of the exterior of the surgery. Naima gets a letter from her cousin, who intends to visit again soon for business. Pete tries to dissuade Lou from going on the stall but she will not listen. Sharon gets defensive when Simon asks her if Angie and Den are back together. Dr Singh turns to Carmel in search of Darren, but he is nowhere to be found. Guizin is rushed off of her feet at the café and Ian refuses to help her; Pete finds Ian in the café and has a go at his for skipping college again. Ethel searches for Dot with the gossip about Angie and Den. Den gets back in touch with Corinne. Pauline asks Lou to give Martin his tea after she has finished work on the stall. Magda and Simon continue to house hunt. Colin lies to Willmott-Brown and tells him he has a team of recently graduated students to help him for the brewery's redesign, which he has been put forward for. Carmel hounds Darren to get the paintwork at the surgery finished. Guizin asks Dot to help her out on the radios at Ozcabs so she does, and is a pro at it. Darren tells Dr Singh he will have a new team of workers ready to finish the surgery paintwork by the morning. Kathy comments on Lou, telling her she looks pale; Lou says she has bellyache. Mary is unhappy her parents are visiting in the week. Angie and Den talk about the night before. More people comment on Lou but she ignores them all. Dot keeps her eyes peeled for Angie and Den, waiting to get more gossip. Angie and Den agree to not tell anyone yet about what happened the previous night. Lou carries Martin into the house and, as she goes to make him his tea, suffers a shooting pain in her chest. Cast Regular cast *Lou - Anna Wing *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Mary - Linda Davidson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Willmott-Brown") *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Ali - Nejdet Salih (Voice only) *Darren - Gary McDonald (Uncredited) *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) is only heard through the Ozcabs radio station in this episode. *Darren Roberts (Gary McDonald) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I hear she's back with Den, but I don't think that can be right can it...?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes